King Without Crown
by The Syndrome
Summary: Menjadi Raja adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang menyandang gelar tersebut, dipenuhi dengan kekayaan dan ketentraman adalah bayangan bagi rakyat. Tapi tidakkah mereka tahu jika gelar tersebut memiliki arti yang sangat kelam di baliknya?
1. Prolog

**King Without Crown**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter yang ada di dalam anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Guilty Crown** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U

 **Pairing:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Menjadi Raja adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang menyandang gelar tersebut, dipenuhi dengan kekayaan dan ketentraman adalah bayangan bagi rakyat. Tapi tidakkah mereka tahu jika gelar tersebut memiliki arti yang sangat kelam di baliknya?

 **Warning:** Abal-abal, Gaje, Newbie' Author, Out of Character, Echhi, VGU!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review, Not Like Don't Read dan Terima KriSar sama Flame-nya (jika memang ini jelek).

 **Prolog...**

 **Menjadi seorang Raja...**

" _Hei, Naruto?"_

 _Kepalaku menoleh kearah suara bariton yang memanggil namaku dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, aku juga bisa merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangan dari orang yang sedang menuntunku. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang keemasan jabrik dengan jambang yang membingkai wajah tampannya, bermata biru laut yang sangat eksotis, memakai jas laboratorium yang entah kenapa sangat keren di mataku._

 _Kata pria tersebut, ciri-ciri fisikku juga sama persis seperti dirinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambutku yang jabrik seperti buah durian lalu kulitku yang berwarna tan dan satu lagi, aku memiliki tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipiku mirip sekali dengan kucing._

 _Aku hanya tersenyum antusias kearahnya "Ya, Tou-chan?"_

 _Senyumannya yang lembut selalu membuat hatiku menghangat karena hanya ayahlah –satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki saat ini. Dia juga pernah bercerita tentang ibu dan dia juga mengatakan jika ibu meninggal tepat setelah melahirkanku ke dunia ini, sebenarnya hatiku sangat sedih ketika mendengarnya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah ibuku sampai sekarang dan itulah mengapa aku sangat sedih._

 _Tapi ayahku selalu berkata, jika sifatku sama persis seperti ibuku yang sangat hyperaktif, semangat dan ceria. Setidaknya aku merasa senang ketika mendengar jika diriku ini mewarisi sifat milik ibu._

 _Tepat tanggal 10 Oktober ini yang bertepatan sekali dengan hari ulang tahunku yang ke-8, aku diajak oleh ayah menuju tempat kerjanya selama ini. Ayahku merupakan ilmuwan yang sangat terkenal dan jenius, walaupun dirinya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Laboratorium tapi dia juga tak pernah lupa tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah dan mengurusku dengan baik. Dan ayah bilang, dia akan memberikan hadiah padaku disini –di Laboratorium._

" _Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika Naruto menjadi seorang Raja?"_

 _Aku memiringkan kepalaku pertanda jika aku sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahku tapi sedikit demi sedikit otakku mulai bekerja untuk mencerna pertanyaan tersebut kemudian aku memberikan senyuman lebar kearahnya._

" _Jika Naru menjadi seorang Raja, Naru ingin memiliki kerajaan dan negeri yang sangat damai dan tentram. Dimana semua rakyatnya bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan ketentraman tersebut, tentunya tanpa ada nenek sihir jahat atau semacamnya. Seperti dalam dongeng."_

 _Otakku yang polos dan belum terkontaminasi apapun, yang ada di dalam kepalaku hanyalah dongeng yang selalu saja diceritakan oleh ayah atau buku cerita yang selalu dibelikan oleh ayah. Hanya itulah definisi 'Raja' yang aku ketahui dari cerita dongeng, sepertinya menjadi Raja sangat menyenangkan. Tapi..._

" _Tapi... bukannya Raja hanya ada di negeri dongeng ya, Tou-chan?"_

 _Ayahku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memandang lurus ke depan melangkahkan kakinya bersamaku menyusuri koridor serba bercat putih, aku baru tahu jika Laboratorium tempat ayah bekerja sangat besar dan mengagumkan sekali._

" _Memang benar...," kepalaku menoleh kembali kepada ayah dan menatap wajahnya yang masih saja menatap lurus ke depan "...Tapi jika Naruto menginginkan hal itu, Naruto bisa meraihnya. Asalkan Naruto harus berusaha keras untuk menggapainya, karena seorang 'Raja' tak kenal dengan yang namanya 'Menyerah'."_

 _Aku tertegun untuk pertama kalinya ketika mendengar pernyataan yang ayah keluarkan barusan, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ayah pikirkan tetapi aku tahu jika ayah menaruh suatu harapan kepadaku dan yakin jika suatu hari nanti diriku memang bisa menjadi seorang Raja. Tapi dongeng dan kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa disatukan._

 **-0-0-0-**

" _Minato, kau yakin ingin mencobanya kepada anakmu?"_

 _Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan mantap ketika rekan kerja atau sahabat seperjuanganku ini –Ouma Kurosu bertanya padaku, aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk melakukan percobaan ini kepada anakku sendiri yaitu Naruto. Jika saja Kushina masih ada disini, dia pasti akan marah besar kepadaku. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto sendiri untuk terus bertahan di dunia yang sangat kejam ini, aku harus membekalinya dengan apapun yang kumiliki saat ini termasuk penelitian yang sudah selesai ini._

" _Tapi bagaimana jika gen anakmu itu malah menolak Void Genome-nya? Kemungkinan besar dia bisa mati di tempat karena benda itu."_

 _Pandanganku terarah pada Naruto yang sepertinya sangat antusias dengan benda-benda yang ada di dalam Laboratorium tempatku dan Kurosu bekerja ini, pertanyaan itu sering kali membuatku dilema untuk mengambil keputusan. Aku sangat, sangat menyayangi satu-satunya anakku itu dan karena itulah aku ingin Naruto memiliki kekuatan para Raja itu, tapi aku belum siap jika harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya._

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kurosu? Kau tahu, jika kita terlalu lama membiarkan Void Genome-nya disini, aku takut jika Keido datang kesini dan membawanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi dan jalan satu-satunya adalah menyuntikan Void Genome itu pada Naruto," antara Naruto dan Void Genome, kedua-duanya sangat berharga. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satunya._

 _ **Puk!**_

 _Wajahku terangkat pelan dan menoleh kearah Kurosu yang sudah menepuk pundak sebelah kananku sambil tersenyum seolah ingin menenangkan diriku yang sedang kebingungan ini, mau tak mau bibirku juga menyungingkan senyuman kecilku padanya._

" _Jika memang tekadmu sudah bulat untuk melakukan percobaan ini kepada Naruto-kun, aku tak bisa mencegahmu lagi. Aku juga tak ingin benda itu jatuh ke tangan orang jahat maka dari itu aku akan membantumu dalam percobaan ini."_

 _Senyumanku semakin lebar ketika mendengar perkataan yang terasa sangat memotivasi diriku, kuulurkan tangan kananku kearahnya untuk meminta kerja sama dengannya "Bisa kita mulai percobaan kita, Dr. Ouma?" ucapku dengan penuh keformalan._

 _Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil menatap kearahku "Tentu saja bisa, Dr. Namikaze. Kita tak boleh membuang-buang waktu untuk hal ini," balasnya yang tak kalah formalnya._

 _...Dan tepat 10 Oktober yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Naruto, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang tak terlupakan padanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, Kushina. Aku malah menjadikan anak kita sebagai kelinci percobaan, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti Naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan Raja-nya dengan bijaksana layaknya Raja Sejati._

 **-0-0-0-**

" _Wah!"_

 _Aku hanya bisa memandang takjub kearah depan dimana taman kota itu sudah sangat ramai sekali dengan orang-orang, baik itu anak-anak ataupun orang dewasa. Ditambah dengan salju putih yang terus berjatuhan dari langit hingga membuat beberapa gunungan kecil di taman tersebut, Natal memang sangat menyenangkan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

 _Aku baru menyadari jika ayahku sudah berada di sampingku dengan posisi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku lalu tangan kanannya mengusap kepalaku yang penuh dengan salju yang berjatuhan itu dengan perlahan "Kenapa Naruto tidak bermain saja dengan anak-anak yang ada disana?" ucap ayahku sambil menunjuk kearah beberapa anak yang sepertinya seusia denganku sedang bermain di taman tersebut._

 _Kepalaku menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ayah sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya "Naru tak mau jauh-jauh dari Tou-chan, lagipula aku tak tahu siapa mereka," sebenarnya aku hanya terlalu malu untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti sekarang ini, aku lebih suka berinteraksi di sekolah saja._

 _Ayah hanya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawabanku, aku tak tahu apa yang lucu dengan jawabanku tapi aku merasa jika itu sangat menyebalkan "Baiklah, baiklah, Tou-chan mengerti. Kalau begitu jangan jauh-jauh dari Tou-chan, ya?"_

" _Tentu saja, Tou-chan," jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ayahku, dia terus saja menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku sendiri tak masalah jika terus diperlakukan seperti ini, dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri merupakan hak setiap anak dan aku salah satunya._

 _ **Swuush!**_

 _Tiba-tiba saja angin yang sangat kencang berhembus sangat cepat membuat pijakanku diatas tanah sedikit oleng, jika saja ayah tak memegangi tanganku, aku pasti sudah terjerembab ke tanah karena angin tersebut. Tatapanku beralih kepada ayah yang memasang ekspresi tak biasanya, cemas dan khawatir tercampur aduk di dalam raut wajahnya._

 _Aku bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin setelah angin itu berlalu, perasaan dingin ini bukan karena suhu lingkungan yang berada di titik terendahnya tetapi perasaan dingin yang membuat jantungku bergetar ketakutan. Kupererat genggaman tanganku pada tangan ayahku karena aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini, bahkan bibirku tak bisa berucap untuk sepatah kata saja._

" _T-tou-chan?" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulutku membuat ayah menolehkan kepalanya kearahku sambil tersenyum kecil seolah ingin menenangkanku yang dilanda ketakutan ini._

" _Sepertinya ini hari yang buruk untuk merayakan Natal, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ya? Kita bisa merayakan natal ini di rumah nanti atau besok juga masih bisa."_

" _Hu'um," aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan lemah menandakan jika aku setuju dengan usulan ayah dan aku juga tak mau berlama-lama disini, hawa dingin itu semakin lama semakin dingin hingga menusuk tulangku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini._

 _ **Bwuusshh!**_

 _Aku melihat ayah menoleh kearah lain tepatnya kearah yang baru saja aku dengar beberapa detik yang lalu tapi detik selanjutnya ayah malah menghamburkan pelukannya kearahku dan memelukku sangat erat "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan pelukan Tou-chan, ya. Tou-chan akan melindungimu meskipun Tou-chan harus mengorbankan nyawa Tou-chan sendiri."_

 _...Pada detik selanjutnya cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata masuk ke dalam penglihatanku hingga aku tak bisa melihat bahkan Tou-chan yang ada di dekatku pun tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas dan aku juga mendengar beberapa teriakan histeris dari orang-orang disekitarku._

 _...Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi...?_

 **-0-0-0-**

Tubuhku sedikit tersentak ketika kesadaranku berhasil kembali ke dalam tubuhku, napasku sedikit tersenggal karena tiba-tiba saja kesadaranku malah pergi ke masa lalu dimana tragedi yang sangat mengerikan terjadi dan menimpa seluruh penduduk Jepang terutama orang-orang yang tinggal di Tokyo.

Tanggal 24 Desember 2029, sebuah tragedi yang sangat mengerikan itu terjadi. **Lost Christmas** adalah nama yang sangat pantas untuk tragedi tersebut, sebuah virus yang dinamakan Apocalypse Virus menyerang hampir jutaan manusia yang ada di ruang lingkup negara Jepang. Virus tersebut sangat membahayakan bagi orang-orang yang terkena infeksi virus tersebut.

Apocalypse Virus membawa materi genetik yang bisa membuat sel-sel di dalam tubuh seseorang mengkristal dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditebak, bisa saja sangat cepat atau bisa saja sangat lambat tergantung seberapa bahaya virus tersebut dan daya tahan tubuh seseorang.

Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sangat beruntung karena tidak terjangkit virus tersebut, tidak seperti ayahku, tubuhnya berubah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan kristal berwarna keunguan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan gila. Aku masih ingat perkataan dan pelukan terakhir dari ayahku itu sebelum akhirnya melebur dan menghilang seperti debu tertiup angin.

Tragedi **Lost Christmas** membuat Negara Jepang sangat terpuruk bahkan negara yang terkenal dengan teknologinya yang sangat maju itu membutuhkan negara lain untuk bisa menangani tragedi tersebut, terhitung sepuluh tahun lamanya Jepang dalam masa-masa yang sangat kritis walaupun sedikit demi sedikit kami bisa bangkit dari kejadian itu.

Tanganku menggenggam erat pegangan yang tergantung untuk para penumpang yang tak kebagian tempat duduk, perjalanan menuju SMA Tennouzu masih cukup jauh jadi kedua kakiku harus bekerja lebih lama lagi agar bisa menopang tubuhku lebih lama. Jika setiap hari aku melakukannya, bisa dipastikan beberapa tahun ke depan aku akan mengalami kelumpuhan.

 **Drrt! Drttt! Drrrt!**

Tanganku yang tak memegang apapun mulai merogoh saku celana sebelah kananku dimana ponselku itu berada, tanpa melihat layarnya sedikitpun aku langsung menekan tombol terima yang tersedia di ponsel tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke telingaku agar terdengar lebih jelas.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat Pagi, Naruto!"_

Aku langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku setelah mendapatkan teriakan dari orang yang meneleponku dan aku tahu siapa yang selalu menelepon pagi hari dan berteriak setelah kuterima panggilannya "Tsugumi, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak ketika menelepon. Kau bisa membuat telinga seseorang sakit," berapa kali pun aku mengingatkan tapi tetap saja perempuan itu mengulanginya terus.

" _Ya, aku hanya memastikan saja jika kau sudah bangun dan ternyata firasatku benar."_

Aku hanya menarik napasku dalam-dalam ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari orang yang ada disebrang sana lalu menundukan kepalaku perlahan "Kau tahu 'kan jika pagi-pagi seperti ini aku harus pergi ke sekolah, jadi kau tak perlu menjadi alarm-ku dan menelepon pagi-pagi seperti ini," aku tahu jika sekarang diriku menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian siswa SMA Tennouzu yang satu kereta denganku tapi apa salahnya menerima panggilan dari seseorang di pagi hari?

" _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika kita akan melakukan misinya malam ini, jadi aku sarankan agar dirimu tidak terlambat. Atau Endlave milik Ayase-nee akan menyeretmu darisana."_

Apa-apaan ini? Dia sudah menganggu pagi hariku yang tenang dengan berteriak ketika dia menelepon dan sekarang dia malah mengancamku dengan Endlave milik Ayase-san yang merupakan rekannya, aku sedikit menyesal karena memiliki dua rekan perempuan yang sangat kejam.

"Aku ingat tentang masalah itu, cebol. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengingatkanku lagi. Tutup teleponnya sekarang juga, kau membuat telingaku sakit," sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang lain tetapi jika Tsugumi atau Ayase yang melakukannya, aku lebih baik tidak diperhatikan siapa-siapa.

" _Coba katakan sekali lagi! Kau ingin aku membakar semua persediaan ramenmu di markas ini, hah?!"_

Sialan! Darimana dia tahu jika aku memiliki persediaan ramen disana? I-ini namanya senjata makan tuan...

"Ampun, Tsugumi-sama. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," jika saja ini bukan berhubungan dengan ramen yang notabenenya makanan kesukaanku, aku pasti bisa dengan puas menghinanya hingga marah-marah tak jelas. Walau bagaimanapun Tsugumi memang dikategorikan cebol jika diukur dari usianya sekarang.

" _Hahaha... Baguslah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti sore ya."_

 **Tut!**

Aku hanya memandang ponselku ketika panggilan tersebut malah dimatikan secara sepihak, menghela napas panjang adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya membanting sesuatu yang ada di dekatku sekarang juga, aku masih memiliki dendam pribadi dengan perempuan itu.

Setelah kumasukan ponselku itu ke dalam saku celanaku kembali, pandanganku terarah pada gedung GHQ yang menjulang sangat tinggi di langit yang berdiri di daerah Odaiba atau sekarang disebut dengan Bangsal 24. Gedung itu dibangun setelah **Lost Christmas** terjadi, PBB memiliki niatan yang sangat baik untuk mengembalikan Jepang seperti semua dan membasmi Apocalypse Virus itu.

...Dan malam ini, aku diberi tugas untuk mengawal seseorang yang akan menyusup ke dalam GHQ dan memastikan jika orang itu selamat. Semoga saja malam ini menjadi malam keberuntunganku seperti malam-malam sebelumnya...

...Dan ayah, sekarang aku tahu maksud dari pertanyaan yang kau ajukan dulu. Menjadi Raja adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang menyandang gelar tersebut, dipenuhi dengan kekayaan dan ketentraman adalah bayangan bagi rakyat. Tapi tidakkah mereka tahu jika gelar tersebut memiliki arti yang sangat kelam di baliknya? Dan sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana gelar Raja itu bekerja.

[ **Prolog: End...** ]


	2. Chapter 1: Semangat Juang dan Perasaan

**King Without Crown**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter yang ada di dalam anime " **Naruto** " dan " **Guilty Crown** " bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U

 **Pairing:** Naruto .U **x**?

 **Summary:**

Menjadi Raja adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang menyandang gelar tersebut, dipenuhi dengan kekayaan dan ketentraman adalah bayangan bagi rakyat. Tapi tidakkah mereka tahu jika gelar tersebut memiliki arti yang sangat kelam di baliknya?

 **Warning:** Abal-abal, Gaje, Newbie' Author, Out of Character, Echhi, VGU!Naruto, Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Read 'n Review, Not Like Don't Read dan Terima KriSar sama Flame-nya (jika memang ini jelek).

 **Chapter 1**

 **Semangat Juang dan Perasaan.**

"Ah... Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan tugasnya? Perasaan aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi malam."

Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna dan gaya rambut yang sangat mencolok itu terdengar sedang menggerutu kesal di tempat berdirinya sekarang ini, satu tangannya memegang i-Pad yang menunjang pembelajarannya di sekolah sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat pada pegangan yang disediakan di dalam kereta tersebut.

Dirinya sendiri yakin jika malam tadi dia mengerjakan tugas itu bahkan hampir semalaman suntuk ia mengerjakannya, tetapi kedia bola matanya tak bisa dibohongi jika ikon file tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan sekarang malah belum pernah dibuka sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tapi dia harus sesegera mungkin untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut, jika tidak dia tak akan diperbolehkan masuk pelajaran tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi, Namikaze-kun!"

Fokus lelaki pirang itu berpindah kearah seseorang yang baru saja menyapa dirinya, sepasang manik biru langitnya bertemu dengan sepasang manik coklat gelap milik perempuan yang menyapanya, tubuh proporsionalnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian SMA Tennouzu membuat lelaki pirang itu melongo. Senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya terbukti sangat ampuh membuat lawan jenisnya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya seperti yang dirasakan oleh pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Namikaze-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan itu sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya di depan wajah lelaki pirang yang terlihat melamun itu, dia cukup khawatir dengan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan pertanda dirinya sudah sadar kembali dari lamunannya setelah melihat bayangan tangan milik perempuan itu kemudian dia hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasannya "Selamat Pagi juga, Hare-san," ucap Naruto yang membalas sapaan perempuan yang dia panggil Hare itu.

"Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja," ucap Hare yang menarik napas lega karena Naruto sudah kembali tersadar, terkadang lelaki pirang itu selalu lupa dengan orang yang ada di sekitarnya bahkan temannya sendiri. Ada sebuah sindrom yang membuat seseorang kehilangan ingatannya sementara dalam keadaan tertentu dan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan terjadinya, seperti kasus yang dialami oleh Naruto.

Sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat gelap itu teralihkan pada alat yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto lalu menengoknya sedikit dan ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sesuatu yang ditampilkan layar transparan itu "Bukannya itu file tugas yang seharusnya dikumpulkan sekarang ya?"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan Hare.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya lagi?" tanya Hare yang sedikit penasaran walaupun dia tahu alasan dasar kenapa Naruto tak mengerjakannya, pemuda yang pintar tapi pelupa seperti manula. Terkadang itu terdengar sangat lucu baginya.

"Bukan begitu...," Dia bukan tipe orang yang pemalas dan mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai pelajar, yang dia ingat adalah dia mengerjakan tugas itu malam tadi. Ya, setelah dia pulang dari pertemuan organisasi yang dia ikuti. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya malam tadi, Hare-san. Tapi anehnya kenapa tugasnya masih utuh dan tak tersentuh sama sekali?" pemuda itu sedang dilanda kebingungan besar sekarang.

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum maklum lalu merogoh sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan alat yang serupa dengan alat yang dimiliki si pirang, dia membuka beberapa file yang tersimpan di dalamnya lalu mengotak-ngatiknya sebentar sebelum dia tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

 **Pip!**

Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya menatap layar kaca transparan dari alat yang dipegangnya kali ini dan sedetik kemudian sepasang iris biru langit itu melebar sempurna sebesar bola pingpong "I-ini 'kan... file tugasmu, Hare-san? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit tak percaya.

Hare hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut "Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, kau bisa menyalin tugasku itu. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang belum kukerjakan karena materinya belum bisa kukuasai," jawabnya.

Naruto bernapas lega mendengar jawaban tersebut "Kukira kau benar-benar memberikan tugas itu padaku, Hare-san," sebenarnya ini masalahnya sendiri dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa perempuan itu selalu mengambil inisiatif untuk membantunya.

Salah satu sifat yang Naruto sukai dari perempuan tersebut, walaupun dia tahu jika perempuan itu malah menyukai orang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, lagipula aku masih menginginkan nilai dari tugas tersebut. Jadi, kembalikan sebelum jam pelajarannya dimulai, oke?" ucap Hare.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya untukmu. Terima kasih banyak, Hare-san," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya kearah Hare yang menandakan bahwa dia sangat tulus berterima kasih padanya.

"Sama-sama, Namikaze-kun. Itulah gunanya teman," balas Hare sambil tertawa kecil.

Tapi ini kasus yang berbeda bagi Naruto, dia bisa merasakan jika detak jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Hare membuat rasa sakit di dadanya yang sebelah kiri. Selama dia hidup di dunia ini, baru kali ini dia bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan rasa suka pada lawan jenisnya.

Ya, itu terjadi ketika penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Tennouzu satu tahun silam. Dia masih ingat pertemuan pertama antara mereka berdua, dia tak akan bisa melupakannya sedikitpun. Sejak saat itulah, dia menaruh hati pada perempuan tersebut.

Tapi setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa perempuan itu malah menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah itu. Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan daripada terkena peluru tajam atau dibanting oleh Endlave, tapi sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit itu seolah terobati setelah dirinya bisa berada di dekat Hare.

Itu tak mengubah apapun sama sekali, Hare tetap menyukai orang itu dan akan selalu memandang orang itu dengan pandangan istimewa...

 **-0-0-0-**

SMA Tennouzu merupakan salah satu dari beberapa sekolah elit yang berdiri di Kota Tokyo ini, bangunan tersebut berdiri di wilayah Lingkar 7 yang lumayan berdekatan dengan ikon Kota Tokyo yaitu Tokyo Tower. Tower merah yang menjulang hingga mencakar langit dilengkapi sinar putih yang berputar jika malam hari tiba, itu hanya salah satu pengamanan yang dilakukan setelah tragedi 'Lost Christmas' terjadi. Setidaknya orang-orang merasa aman karena virus itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai teratasi.

Murid-murid yang bersekolah di SMA Tennouzu itu terlihat bersikap baik-baik saja seperti tak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi, tapi dalam hati mereka, mereka sangat takut sekali jika Apocalypse Virus itu kembali menyerang. Meskipun ada Anti-Bodies yang berada di dalam naungan GHQ yang akan menanganinya, tetap saja jika seseorang terjangkit virus itu maka harapan hidupnya akan sia-sia.

Ketakutan seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua orang baik itu para murid yang bersekolah di SMA Tennouzu atau masyarakat yang masih menetap di Jepang...

"Shu! Selamat pagi!"

Naruto yang ketika itu setengah melamun langsung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan melihat Hare yang kebetulan satu kereta itu sudah berlari menghampiri seorang lelaki bersurai coklat gelap agak panjang dengan tatanan yang lumayan acak-acakan dengan mata berwarna merah gelap dan memakai seragam murid laki-laki SMA Tennouzu sama seperti dirinya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya ketika melihat Hare bersama laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Shu itu tapi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat mungkin.

Naruto sendiri mengetahui latar belakang orang yang bernama Shu itu karena lelaki itu memiliki marga yang sama dengan marga sahabat dari ayahnya, dengan demikian Naruto berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak dari ilmuwan terkenal, Ouma Kurosu yang membantu ayahnya menanamkan Void Genome ke dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang digadang-gadang hanya dimiliki oleh Sang Raja.

Dia bisa merasakan jika kekuatan itu bekerja padanya dan membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu orang terkuat dan dapat bertahan jika Apocalypse Virus itu kembali menyerang...

 **Grep!**

"Yo, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu bisa merasakan jika ada tangan seseorang yang mengunci lehernya sehingga dia hanya bisa tertunduk menatapi jalanan yang ada di bawahnya, salah satu tangannya bergerak tak karuan seolah ingin meraih tubuh orang yang mengunci lehernya itu. Jujur, rasanya ia seperti penjahat yang ditangkap oleh pihak GHQ.

"Oi, lepaskan, Souta! Aku tak bisa bernapas," ucap Naruto tanpa memiliki niatan untuk membalas sapaan dari orang itu, hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat sependek itu saja sangat membuatnya susah.

"Oh, baiklah," pemuda bersurai hitam melepaskan kunciannya pada leher Naruto dan berdiri bersebelahan dengannya, ekspresi ceria terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya menandakan jika suasana hatinya sangat baik sekali hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Naruto yang berusaha untuk menormalkan napasnya kembali, dia benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas saat tangan pemuda bernama Souta itu menjepit lehernya lumayan kuat.

"Jangan marah, ini masih pagi. Lagipula aku menjepitmu dengan perlahan kok," ucap Souta yang sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Perlahan jidatmu, Souta," sungut Naruto yang sudah kesal setengah mati karena ulah Souta, setiap kali bertemu pasti ada saja keributan yang terjadi oleh dua laki-laki itu. Tapi bukan Naruto ataupun Souta jika bertemu tidak ribut seperti itu.

"Maafkan saja dia, Naruto. Kau tahu 'kan jika cara menyapa Souta memang agak sedikit aneh."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru datang dan menimbrung percakapan mereka "Bicara memang mudah untukmu, tapi kau belum pernah merasakan jepitan ketiak Souta, Yahiro," ucap Naruto yang masih kesal karena kelakuan Souta.

Laki-laki bersurai coklat keunguan gelap dengan poni terjuntai sepanjang alisnya, senyuman kecil tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Laki-laki bernama Yahiro itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari Naruto "Ketiak Souta? Bagaimana rasanya menurutmu?" tanya Yahiro.

"Apa maksudnya, Yahiro? Kau mengejekku ya," ujar Souta yang sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yahiro.

"Coba saja sendiri, kau pasti akan merasakannya sendiri," Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kekesalannya kemudian ia menatap kearah dua teman sekelasnya itu "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja, bel masuk pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Ya, aku juga punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kelas," ucap Naruto yang berniat mengakhiri keributan disana.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung utama sekolah kemudian pandangannya terarah pada Shu dan Hare yang sedang mengobrol dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya, meskipun dia sangat akrab dengan Souta dan Yahiro yang notabenenya teman baik Shu, tapi dia sama sekali tak terlalu akrab dengan Shu. Kepribadiannya yang sedikit tertutup dan pemikirannya yang terlalu lambat membuat Naruto tak bisa akrab dengan orang itu.

Tapi kenapa Hare malah tertarik dengan orang semacam Shu? Apa perempuan itu suka dengan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian misterius? Jika Naruto berkehendak, dia bisa saja menunjukan sisi misteriusnya pada Hare. Tapi itu malah akan menambah masalah, dia yakin jika Hare pasti akan membenci dan menjauhinya jika tahu Naruto yang sebenarnya.

'Apa ini yang disebut dengan kepedihan dari seorang Raja?' batin Naruto sambil menatap tangan kanannya, dia tak tahu seberapa kotor tangannya itu. Bahkan dirinya lupa berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang karenanya, dalam hatinya ia selalu bertanya 'Apakah hal yang aku lakukan ini benar, Tou-chan?'

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hooaaamm... sepertinya aku harus tidur sejenak," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan memakai jaket yang keseluruhannya berwarna hitam dan sebagian kecilnya berwarna oranye gelap serta dalaman berupa baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih polos dan celana hitamnya yang sedikit longgar membuatnya dengan leluasa untuk bergerak, kelelahan tercetak jelas di dalam ekspresi wajahnya dan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya kau istirahat jam berapa sih tadi malam? Kau tahu 'kan kita harus menjaga kondisi tubuh kita pada misi khusus kali ini," perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang terjuntai sepinggulnya dengan memakai bando yang menyerupai telinga kucing diatas kepalanya berpakaian lumayan ketat yang didominasi warna ungu gelap dan putih, dia menatap kearah lelaki pirang dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Tadi malam aku mengerjakan tugasku hingga larut malam, jadi wajar saja 'kan jika aku meminta istirahat. Lagipula misinya dimulai lima jam-an lagi," jawab pemuda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di belakang kepala kuningnya itu, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam karena ia memang benar-benar ingin diistirahatkan.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak semangat seperti ini, Naruto. Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

Kelopak mata milik pemuda pirang itu kembali terbuka setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang yang ada di sampingnya kemudian ia menatap kearah perempuan yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya, perempuan itu juga memakai pakaian yang sejenis seperti perempuan yang sebelumnya yang didominasi warna merah dan putih. Meskipun seperti itu, perempuan itu masih terlihat cantik.

"Tsugumi, Ayase, tolong jangan memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh kalian lagi. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat, itu saja," jawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang beton yang ada di belakangnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Dua perempuan yang bernama Tsugumi dan Ayase itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu tertawa pelan, terkadang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri ketika mereka berdua berhasil menjahili si pirang itu. Melihat wajahnya yang kesal setengah mati selalu saja membuat kedua perempuan itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disini maka aku akan menjelaskan secara detail tentang misi khususnya," suara yang terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh wibawa itu bergema sangat lantang di dalam ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa tingkat, meskipun ruangan itu sangat minim sekali dengan penerangan tetapi orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut sama sekali tak terganggu dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah membentuk tim khusus yang beranggotakan empat orang untuk menjalankan misi ini dan seperti yang kita tahu, empat orang ini tak pernah mengalami kegagalan di setiap misinya. Shibungi juga sudah memberikan beberapa pola misi yang akan disesuaikan dengan kondisi di lapangan," jelas lelaki bersurai putih panjang yang dibiarkan terjuntai, aura kepemimpinan mengguar dari dalam tubuhnya menandakan jika dirinya yang memegang kuasa disini.

"Dan Namikaze Naruto, apa yang kau miliki untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh?" tanya orang tersebut dengan kepalanya yang menoleh kearah samping kanan dimana pemuda yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Naruto...?"

Si pirang itu tidak merespon sama sekali ketika Ayase memanggilnya dengan jarak yang begitu sangat dekat...

"Naruto...?!"

Panggilan itu sudah tercampur dengan perasaan kesal karena orang yang dipanggilnya tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali, pertigaan kecil tercipta di dahi perempuan bersurai coklat yang diikat ekor kuda itu menandakan kekesalannya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tsugumi..."

Panggilan itu berubah pada perempuan yang memiliki perawakan tubuh kurang tinggi yang merupakan rekan satu kelompok dengannya, Ayase melihat Tsugumi menganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Naruto yang bersandar pada tiang beton di belakangnya.

Tsugumi tersenyum kecil setelah memperhatikan ekspresi tenang yang terlihat di wajah Naruto...

 **Tep!**

 **Bruk!**

"Gah!"

Tsugumi langsung memutar tubuhnya setelah kaki kanannya berhasil menendang kaki milik Naruto yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya membuat pemuda pirang itu harus rela membiarkan bokongnya menghantam lantai keras yang ada di bawahnya, baru saja ia ingin masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi bokongnya yang mati rasa karena hantaman yang lumayan keras dengan lantai itu dan ia tahu siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Namikaze Naruto...?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung menoleh kearah asal suara dimana lelaki yang umurnya terpaut dua tahunan dengannya tengah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang tubuhnya, dia masih memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Etto... Mungkin Sniper, Peluncur Plasma berdaya ledak tinggi, Gatling Gun dan lain sebagainya," jawab Naruto yang sedikit pikir-pikir juga lalu dia memandang kearah lelaki bersurai putih panjang itu dengan pandangan penasaran "Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu, Gai?" tanya Naruto yang disusul dengan mulutnya yang menguap lebar.

"Dalam misi kali ini, kita membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat akurat dalam melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Oleh karena itu, aku memintamu untuk ikut dalam misi ini karena kau adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk mengisinya. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya lelaki bernama Gai itu, dia berusaha meminta kesiapan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto langsung berdiri dengan tegap diiringi ujung jari tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung alis sebelah kanannya juga menandakan jika dirinya siap dengan intruksi yang diberikan oleh Gai "Tentu saja aku bisa, tapi siapa saja yang akan ikut dalam misi ini?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Apa kau membaca pesan yang kukirimkan padamu, Naruto?" tanya balik Gai yang memasang tampang seriusnya, sebagai pemimpin dia harus berwibawa termasuk bersikap serius ketika pertemuan ini berlangsung.

Naruto sendiri sudah memasang raut wajah berpikir ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Gai dan dia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menerima pesan dari pimpinan organisasi 'Pengurus Pemakaman' itu tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya, dia hanya menggaruk salah satu pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali "Kurasa... aku lupa membacanya," ucap Naruto yang diiringi tawa hambarnya, sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu kecerobohannya.

"Tsugumi akan menjadi peretas keamanan di GHQ sehingga operasi kalian ini tak akan terdeteksi oleh Anti-Bodies, Inori akan menyusup ke dalam Gedung GHQ dan membawa Void Genome itu dengan selamat, sementara Naruto dan Ayase, kalian berdua bertugas menjaga keadaan diluar gedung dan jika sewaktu-waktu situasinya memburuk, kalian harus membukakan jalan untuk Inori melarikan diri. Karena prioritas misi kita kali ini adalah Void Genome," jelas pria paruh baya bersurai keperakan panjang yang menatap kearah Naruto melalui kacamata transparan yang dipakainya, dia merupakan wakil komandan yang bertugas menyusun strategi untuk setiap misi yang dijalankan, namanya Shibungi.

'Void Genome? Apa itu benda yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam tubuhku...? Kenapa juga GHQ malah memproduksi benda seperti itu?' hati Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya sekarang, setelah mendengar rincian misi yang dijelaskan Shibungi, dia baru mengetahui jika benda yang disebut Void Genome ada di Gedung GHQ yang berarti sesuatu pasti terjadi pada sahabat ayahnya yang menemukan benda tersebut.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya membiarkan Inori menyusup sendiri ke Gedung GHQ? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang melakukannya?" Naruto tahu jika kemampuan perempuan bernama Inori itu sangat hebat, tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan malah dibiarkan menyusup ke daerah musuh.

 **Bletak!**

"Kau kira kami ingin mengambil resiko memberikan misi ini pada orang ceroboh seperti dirimu, bisa-bisa misi ini gagal total sebelum dimulai," ucap Ayase setelah dirinya menjitak kepala kuning dari lelaki yang ada di depannya, semuanya akan kacau jika si pirang itu memakai kekuatannya sembarangan.

Naruto hanya memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut karena mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Ayase yang masih duduk diatas kursi rodanya "Aku mengerti tentang itu, tapi kenapa aku harus satu kelompok lagi dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Tsugumi dan Ayase.

"Kalian bertiga seperti benda yang tidak dipisahkan, jadi wajar saja jika kalian ada di dalam satu kelompok," jelas Shibungi.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu berkali-kali..."

Entah kenapa dia mulai bosan dengan kata-kata itu...

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Dar!**

 **Syuut!**

Moncong senapan laras panjang yang didominasi warna hitam dengan garis energi oranye kembali memuntahkan peluru tajam dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi meninggalkan seberkas sinar lurus berwarna jingga yang terlihat memanjang...

 **Bump!**

 **Duaar!**

Jembatan besar penghubung antara Kota Tokyo dengan Gedung GHQ itu menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran yang terjadi antara Pengurus Pemakaman dengan pihak GHQ, tempat tersebut seolah tak diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan suasana malam yang sangat sunyi seperti biasanya.

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi setelah peluru tajam itu berhasil menembus salah satu unit Endlave yang sudah bersiap menembakan misil yang tersedia di belakang tubuhnya, kobaran api menyala-nyala tepat di sekitar besar yang menjulang tinggi di atas laut tepat di wilayah Odaiba atau lebih dikenal Bangsal 24.

Senyum simpul terpatri di bibir pemuda yang sedang memegang senapan laras panjangnya, seperti yang diharapkan ia bisa mengalahkan satu unit Endlave dengan satu tembakan. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut kecil ketika melihat bayangan hitam yang ada di balik kobaran api lalu bayangan tersebut menerobos kobaran api itu dan memunculkan tiga unit Endlave yang siap bertempur.

"Kenapa situasinya jadi kacau seperti ini?" gumam pemuda itu yang terlihat kesal karena robot-robot tempur yang dikendalikan jarak jauh oleh seseorang itu terus bermunculan dan seperti tak ada habisnya, dia berdiri dengan tegap lalu menjatuhkan senapan hitamnya tepat di hadapannya...

...Dan ajaibnya, senapan itu malah melebur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil kemudian menyatu dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

Lingkaran sinar kecil yang sangat terang tercipta di dada pemuda tersebut dan tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam sinar itu kemudian menarik sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya "Ughh...!" dia meringis ketika tangannya berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang dibalut kristal ungu gelap itu...

 **Pyaaar!**

Suatu benda yang sangat aneh, panjang dengan didominasi warna hitam dan oranye, serta memiliki gagang yang lumayan panjang tepat dalam genggaman tangan kanan pemuda itu. Bisa diperkirakan jika benda yang sedang dipegang pemuda itu adalah sesuatu yang akan mempersenjatai dirinya dan pemuda itu juga tak akan tanggung-tanggung sekarang.

" _Naruto, Ayase-nee, perjalanan Inori-san sedikit terkendala karena unit Endlave berhasil mengetahui jalan keluar yang akan dilaluinya. Apa bisa kalian bertahan sebentar lagi?"_

Gigi pemuda bernama Naruto itu bergemeletuk pelan setelah mendengar informasi dari Tsugumi melalui intercom yang tersemat di telinga sebelah kanannya, pegangannya pada gagang pedang berbentuk anehnya itu mulai mengerat "Bicara saja memang mudah," ucap Naruto yang mulai berlari kearah tiga unit Endlave itu.

"Tapi Ayase sudah melebihi batasnya, kau harus mem- _bailout_ -kannya sekarang juga," ujar Naruto yang dengan lincahnya menghindari beberapa misil yang mengarah padanya...

 **Blaaar!**

 **Blaaar!**

 **Duuumm!**

Beberapa ledakan terjadi di sekitarnya setelah misil itu tak bisa mengenai targetnya yang bergerak sangat cepat, dengan mengandalkan lingkaran oranye yang dibuatnya, Naruto melakukan lompatan zig-zag di udara agar dirinya tak menjadi sasaran empuk untuk ditembak unit Endlave milik Anti-Bodies.

" _Aku masih bisa menanganinya, musang. Jadi, hadapi saja musuh yang ada di depanmu."_

Ekspresi kesal itu terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Naruto ketika mendengar suara Ayase yang terdengar sangat berat dan tersenggal-senggal, memangnya salah jika mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang merupakan rekan setimnya "Hyaaa!" Naruto memilih untuk berteriak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sambil menebaskan pedangnya pada tiga unit Endlave yang menembakinya dengan peluru tajam.

 **Shiiink!**

Ketiga unit Endlave itu berakhir sangat mengenaskan di tangan pemuda itu, badan robot tempur itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian hingga tak dapat berfungsi lagi...

 **Booommm!**

Setelah itu, ledakan besar terjadi membuat tiga robot tempur itu musnah di tempat. Tatapan ramah yang selalu terpancar di matanya, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang dipenuhi dengan emosi negatif. Hatinya merasakan rasa bersalah yang mendalam, ia tahu jika setiap unit Endlave yang ia hancurkan pasti akan berpengaruh pada orang yang mengendalikannya dan pengaruh itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka.

Kedua manik biru langit itu melebar perlahan ketika melihat bayangan seseorang dari balik kobaran api itu dan ia tahu jika orang yang ada di balik kobaran api itu bukanlah musuh "Inori-san?!" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah perempuan bersurai merah muda yang keadaannya terlihat mengenaskan, bercak-bercak darah tertinggal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan tubuh Inori, dia sangat khawatir dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada perempuan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap perempuan bernama Inori itu dengan nada datar, dia terus mendekap bola putih berkaki yang terbuat dari besi. Benda yang diprioritaskan pada misi kali ini sudah ada di dalam bola tersebut, dia tak mau jika misi kali ini berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi darisini. Tempat ini sudah tak aman lagi," ajak Naruto pada Inori dan membiarkannya berlari terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia merasa jika tak ada musuh lagi yang mendekat, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Inori yang terus berlari tanpa kenal lelah. Dia akui jika perempuan itu sangat gigih sekali dalam menyelesaikan misinya lalu dia menatap unit Endlave versi lama yang sudah menunggunya di bagian lain jembatan itu.

 **Bwosssh!**

Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya setelah mendengar ada seseorang yang meluncurkan sesuatu dari belakangnya, ia menoleh dan melihat tiga buah misil meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya 'S-sial! Aku tak sempat,' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya dengan memunculkan lingkaran berwarna oranye di depan tubuhnya.

 **Bluuum!**

 **Bluuum!**

 **Bluuum!**

Ketiga misil itu menghantam lingkaran oranye yang diciptakan oleh Naruto untuk meredam misil itu agar tidak mengenai Inori yang sepertinya tak menyadari lesatan misil itu...

 **Bruk!**

Baik Naruto ataupun Inori, keduanya sama-sama terpental kearah pinggir jembatan besar dengan laut yang terbentang di bawahnya setelah misil itu meledak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri barusan. Naruto sendiri berhasil menahan dirinya dengan pinggiran jembatan hingga tubuhnya bergelayutan disana, namun matanya menatap kearah Inori yang sudah terjatuh ke dalam lautan yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

"INORI-SAN!"

Naruto meneriakan nama perempuan itu sekencang mungkin karena dirinya sendiri tak bisa menyelamatkan perempuan itu bersama dengan benda penting dalam misi ini...

" _Naruto, jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Kalian harus kembali sekarang juga."_

"Tapi, Gai... bagaimana dengan Inori-san? Aku harus menyelamatkannya, bukankah kita tak pernah meninggalkan siapapun dalam misi?" ucap Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergelantungan di pinggiran jembatan besar itu, kepalanya menoleh kembali kearah laut yang ada di bawahnya untuk memastikan jika perempuan itu masih ada disana.

" _Inori pasti mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, Naruto. Dia juga orang yang sangat pintar dalam mengatur taktik, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kalian harus kembali sebelum pasukan Anti-Bodies itu kembali menyerang."_ Titah Gai melalui intercom.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih pelan ketika mendengar perintah dari Gai, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali berucap "Aku mengerti, Gai," ucap Naruto yang menyanggupi perintah tersebut dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak bergelayutan lagi di pinggiran jembatan besar itu.

'Apa yang dipikirkan si Gai itu? Padahal aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Inori-san?' batin pemuda itu yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan kekesalan, dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Inori, karena dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menyelamatkan Inori.

'Dasar tak berguna!'

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Ketemu lagi semuanya...!

Ya, ini cerita X-Over saya yang baru NSxGC. Kemungkinan besar sih saya akan mengikuti canonnya walaupun sedikit saya ubah, tapi pada intinya, cerita ini tak akan beda jauh dengan canonnya.

Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita baru saya ini. Dan saya minta maaf jikalau ceritanya jauh dari kesempurnaan dan banyak sekali kekurangannya, entah itu dari kata-kata, diksi dan deskripsinya. Terkadang ketika buka ceritanya malah sering kelupaan apa yang mau ditulis.

Saya juga masih bingung milih pairnya antara NarutoxInori, NarutoxHare atau NarutoxAyasexTsugumi (untuk yang ini emang sudah satu paket sih). Mungkin seiring berjalannya cerita, saya akan memikirkan kedepannya seperti apa.

Untuk cerita saya yang lain dan berhubung ini Bulan Ramadhan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghentikannya dulu. Apalagi cerita yang memiliki genre Echhi yang sangat kental, bisa-bisa puasanya batal. Mungkin sampai bulan depan aja, tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan mengerjakan cerita ini saja dulu. Semoga memuaskan.

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya...


End file.
